


Only This Once

by TheTwins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Cross-Posted on AFF, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, alpha!jun, fluff at the end, omega!minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwins/pseuds/TheTwins
Summary: Jun and Minghao are Bonded, a caring Alpha and an aggressive Omega. Skip past the many times someone's arm is almost broken and suddenly, Minghao has his heat much earlier than expected. Luckily for him, Jun is there to help as always.*Requested by xxxjenniekimxxx on AFF and posted there under the series Seventeen Oneshots





	Only This Once

At times like this, Minghao hated being an Omega

“Come on, you’ll like it. Just come with me.”

Abducted and possibly sold on the black market? No, he really wouldn’t like that. Minghao walked faster, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the Alpha following him. It was sickly sweet. “Fuck off, I’m Bonded.”

“But-”

The Alpha grabbed Minghao’s arm and on instinct, he ducked low and swept his leg out, flipping the Alpha onto the ground. Twisting the man’s arm behind his back, Minghao growled, “I told you, I’m not interested. Don’t make me fucking tell you again.”

After a few cries for ‘help’ and ‘please don’t break my arm,’ Minghao left the Alpha groveling on the floor with his arm intact but surrounded by two police officers. That was the second time that day an Alpha had tried to grab him. Twice could be a coincidence.

Minghao slipped into the nearest grocery store. Jun said they needed some more fruits and vegetables but he didn’t have that much on him. The first time an Alpha went after him today, it was at the subway near his workplace. The guy had said something about how good he smelled and tried to molest him. Minghao had kicked him in the balls and paid the police off when they arrived. He hadn’t thought much of it then -he’s been told that his scent is especially alluring many times. But then the second guy had started following him on the streets. And now, he could also see an Alpha four aisles down who was eyeing him with a bit too much interest. Three times is a pattern -and she was a woman. The police wouldn’t let him just walk away after threatening to break her arm. Grabbing some peaches for the summer and a fifty-pack of napkins, he ignored the familiar tingling sensation on his skin and headed for the check-out area.

It couldn’t be his heat. He bit his lip as he placed his items in front of the cashier. His heat wasn’t supposed to come for another week and a half at least. But the signs were there. 

“That’ll be $17.34, sir. Have a good day.”

Why else would he suddenly turn into a magnet for Alphas? The tingling on his skin, the slight fever, and the heat pooling in his crotch. Minghao could tell that his knees would probably start refusing to listen to his instructions to keep walking within the hour and he definitely didn’t want to be stranded alone when night came by. He looked back at the female Alpha in the store. She was keeping her distance -good self-control, but for how long?

He turned back to the cashier. “Thanks. Do you have a bathroom here by any chance?”

Careful to avoid the Alpha, he stiffly walked over to the employee bathroom, locking the door behind him with a bit of fumbling. Sitting wouldn’t work -he might not be able to get back up after. So he stood and paced, ringing up the first number in his contact list.

“Jun? Jun, it’s me.” Minghao clasped a hand over his mouth and willed his voice to not shake. “I think- my heat. It’s early.”

“Shit, where are you? Are you okay-”

“The grocery store down the road.” Minghao walked over to the sink, his hands gripping the counter. “I’m fine. Two tried to go after me today but they’re both in police custody now.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Jun. There was no point in worrying him about the third one for now.

“Alright, Hao. Just stay on the line, I’m coming right now.” 

Minghao heard an ‘ow’ and string of swear words as a door slammed shut on Jun’s end. He laughed softly, “You’re such a klutz.”

“Tell me something new,” the elder grumbled, a car engine sputtering as it came to life in the background.

“No thanks.” Minghao closed his eyes. “Jun?”

“Yes?”

“Hurry up.”

Two minutes later, there was a knock at the bathroom door. Minghao opened his eyes, “Jun?”

“Sir? I’m going to need you to vacate the employee bathroom, please.”

Minghao groaned. He was about to refuse when a familiar voice cut in. “Sorry, he’s with me. Just give us a minute.”

“With all due respect-”

“A minute, please.”

Jun.

Minghao fumbled at the door handle before swinging it open and falling forward into his partner’s waiting arms. He breathed in Jun’s woodsy scent slowly with a soft sigh, “You’re late.”

An arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders, guiding him toward the car parked outside. “Traffic stops for no one, Hao.”

“Whatever.” Minghao swatted at Jun's hand as he got into the passenger seat. “I'm not made out of glass, stop it.” Jun just chuckled and closed the door behind him. The engine started up with a grumble and Minghao exhaled with a muffled groan, his fingers digging painfully into the waistbands of his jeans. He could feel the sweat beading up near his forehead as he fought the urge to stick his hand down his pants. Jun’s scent surrounded him, a woodsy air that was like alcohol to Minghao. He was drunk on it, practically melting in the car with an overwhelming need to tell Jun to pull over and just take him, but he wouldn't let his heat win. Minghao grit his teeth and dug in his fingernails, refusing to budge an inch.

Jun was chewing on his lip. It was a habit that manifested when he was in a stressful situation. He looked over at Minghao multiple times throughout their ride home. His partner was sitting straight as a rod, fingers engraving red crescents in his side. Jun couldn’t tell if he wanted to stop in an alley and just take Minghao in the backseat or carry him home and check him for injuries. He bit his lip harder. Minghao looked so good with the light blush from his heat coloring his cheeks. And his scent, an incredibly strong spice- Jun looked back to the road, forcing himself to stare at the car in front of him for no reason whatsoever.

After an agonizing seven minutes that felt like a few hours, Jun finally let out a relieved sigh as he parked the car. Walking around to open Minghao's car door for him, Jun reached out his hand as an offering. “Can I?”

Minghao took his hand and pulled himself out of the car, letting Jun swing him up into a bridal carry. Looping his arms around Jun's neck, he tried to smirk at how Jun looked away from the obvious tent in his jeans but winced instead, “Hurts. Just- bed.”

Jun nodded, kicking off his shoes once they were inside and making his way to their room. Minghao gasped at the friction when Jun accidentally jostled him in his hurry, and the Alpha immediately stopped to check if he was okay.

“I’m not-” Minghao huffed as Jun laid him on the bed, “made of glass.”

“Nope.” Jun hummed in satisfaction as he finally got to unbuttoning Minghao’s shirt, letting his fingers ghost over the revealed skin. “Can’t see through you. Porcelain, maybe?”

Minghao snorted and reached to strip but Jun caught his hands and moved them aside gently. “I want to check,” he explained. “Make sure you’re okay.”

Carefully, he slipped the shirt off Minghao. Fingers tracing circles on the small of Minghao’s back, Jun pressed his partner’s body to his, trailing kisses across his arms, torso, and lower, grinning against Minghao’s skin at the small moans and gasps he elicited. Finally sure there were no new scrapes or cuts, Jun pushed lightly against Minghao’s knee and the Omega lifted his hips slightly to help Jun pull off his jeans.

“You okay? They didn’t threaten you or anything right?” Minghao shivered at Jun’s voice right next to his ear. He had long given up trying to touch himself and resorted to wrapping his hands in the sheets. Jun rolled his hips slightly and Minghao moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he bucked up for more.

Minghao heard a chuckle and his eyes opened with a flash, glaring at Jun. “Fuck’s sake, Jun. You know I almost broke their arms. End of story.” He arched up to mouth at Jun’s neck. “Now help me or I’ll do the same to you.”

“I’d break your leg,” Jun retorted, but he stripped in a flash and pressed their bodies together. He would never, and Minghao knew that. Instead, he gripped both their cocks together and spread the precum over his palm before stroking up and down slowly.

Unbearably slow. Minghao whined, “Jun- hurry up.”

“Impatient,” Jun grumbled but he shifted back anyways. Careful to kiss along Minghao’s thighs and hip bones as he inserted a finger and then a second, he looked up at the hiss Minghao let out with the third. “You okay?”

His partner moaned and Jun scissored his fingers inside Minghao, taking his trembling as a yes. Twisting in and out a couple more times, he leaned over to press a kiss to Minghao’s forehead. His mate had his eyes squeezed shut and mouth slightly parted, panting. Jun kissed along his jawline, “How do you want it?”

“Actually,” Minghao groaned as he tried to get up, “can I…?” Jun grinned as he settled down against the headboard, letting Minghao position himself over him. “You’re going too slow,” Minghao explained unapologetically. Grabbing Jun’s cock by the base, he lowered himself with a loud moan, barely waiting before he started moving.

“So good, Hao.” Jun smoothed his hand over Minghao’s hip, thrusting up to meet his partner. Minghao grinded down and Jun let his eyes flutter shut as his head lolled back. He grunted, “Keep going. That’s perfect.”

Jun’s breathing hitched as they settled into a rhythm, his hands helping drag Minghao down to him each time. “Perfect. You’re perfect. That’s-”

“Shut up,” Minghao growled through clenched teeth, but Jun opened his eyes to see a blush creeping up the back of his neck and ears across his cheeks. He reached up to tangle a hand in Minghao’s hair, exposing his neck and tilting his partner’s head back into a deep kiss. Minghao moaned against him and Jun brought his free hand to wrap around Minghao’s cock. They were both close.

He thrust up faster and Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck to keep himself in place. He was breathing hard, gasping as Jun stroked his cock, deftly running his thumb over the tip before returning to pumping up and down. Jun mouthed at his neck and murmured appreciatively at the noises his partner made as he tried to grind down faster against him, “Just like that.”

Minghao was about to tip over. Grasping at Jun’s neck and back, he barely panted out Jun’s name. Slamming up into him, Jun whispered, “Come for me, Minghao,” and bit down hard on his neck. 

With a grunt, they both came. Minghao finally untensed his arms, collapsing into Jun’s embrace. The elder gave a soft sigh and lightly kissed the bite mark he’d left. It was beginning to bruise in the same place as always, signifying the Bond that connected them. He kissed it again, nibbling slightly and Minghao groaned, shoving him off before leaning up to leave a bite on the same spot on Jun’s neck.

Not caring about the mess on their bed, Minghao snuggled against Jun, arms loosely wrapped around Jun’s neck and head rested against his chest.

“So cute.” Jun shifted to peer down over his arm at Minghao’s sleeping face. “No retort?”

“Only this once. Be grateful.”

Jun grinned and closed his eyes as well, burying his chin in Minghao’s hair. Soon, the couple dozed off in that position, Jun’s arms wrapped around Minghao to keep him close and Minghao’s head rested snugly against Jun’s chest with the familiar lub-dub of Jun’s heartbeat luring him to sleep.

By the time light was streaming through the curtains, Jun had groggily woken up to feeling very sticky and very disoriented. He blamed the birds outside. Physically shaking off his weariness, he made to get up before noticing his arm was pinned under Minghao.

He tried to move his fingers. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Jun froze as Minghao opened his eyes. His partner really was beautiful even when he’d just woken up, but he wasn’t going to tell Minghao that because if he looked in the mirror and saw all the hickeys, Jun would be a dead man. He opted for a stupid grin.

“Nothing.”

Minghao narrowed his eyes at Jun. Slowly sitting up, he glanced at Jun’s arm before looking back to Jun. “Your arm is numb, isn’t it?”

He had been found out. Jun laughed softly at himself, eyes crinkling, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come here.” Jun crooked an eyebrow. “I’ll massage it.”

Hesitantly, he looked into Minghao’s eyes, a joke on his tongue but a question in his gaze, “You’ll break it.”

“Come here.” The look on Minghao’s face was warm -a bit exasperated, but fond. He patted the bed next to him and Jun scooted over, tentatively handing his arm to Minghao. Jun watched as Minghao kneaded his muscles and rolled out his joints, the feeling finally returning to his arm. For only this once, there was that rare smile dancing across Minghao’s lips and his gaze was soft. 

When Minghao asked if he could feel his fingers now, Jun shook his head with a slight grin, and Minghao went back to working on his arm despite the accusing stare he gave Jun. Jun went back to engraving that smile in his memory. If he could, he would tell Minghao his arm was still numb each time Minghao asked until the sun set and they curled back together again, if only to add another detail of that smile to his mind. He let out a content sigh as he looked out the window. At the very least, they had all morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> Thanks for reading my little diversion from the pirate au :) Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, etc.
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
